


Маленький принц

by Silversonne



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Telltale Series (Video Game)
Genre: Drama & Romance, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Missing Scene, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:00:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23188891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silversonne/pseuds/Silversonne
Summary: Они не знают, чего хотят, они просто сумасшедшим образом привязаны друг к другу и творят друг с другом чёрте что как в этом фанфике, так и вообще по жизни в Enemy Within.А теперь к сюжету. Джон однажды помог Брюсу... очень странным образом, и больше они к этой теме не возвращались. Но всё меняет их встреча в Доме смеха.
Relationships: John Doe/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 8





	Маленький принц

— Ты надо мной издеваешься, что ли? Сначала говоришь одно, потом — другое! Хочешь помочь, используешь меня, а когда я пытаюсь с тобой драться — уворачиваешься. Как будто я тебе противен и ты боишься замарать руки. А может, боишься покалечить меня, с тебя станется. Тебе ведь ничего не стоит уложить меня одной левой, Бэтме-е-ен!

Джон кое-как выкарабкался из-под обломков фанерной стены, пробитой спиной. Неуклюже поднялся, держась за поясницу, вызывающе посмотрел на противника.

Брюс замер. Его как будто ударили его вторым именем по лицу. Бэтмен. Имя не опустили на голову, как молот Харли, — кроваво и фатально. Не метнули, как убийца нож, — стремительно, без шанса избежать с ним встречи. Оно не выползло с ненавистным шипением изо рта, как ядовитая змея. Оно было выплюнуто, но не с презрением, а… с обидой. К Бэтмену ещё никто и никогда так не обращался.

— Признай, что я прав? Было не так уж сложно вычислить тебя. Хватит секретов! Я же прав?!  
— Да, ты прав.

Брюс старался не отводить взгляд — смотрел так долго, как только мог. Пока Джон сам не сделал первый шаг навстречу, пока не протянул руку.

— Мы ведь всё ещё друзья, Брюс? — он говорил гораздо спокойнее, больше не срываясь на крик. — Бэтмен? Я могу тебе помочь. Мы как две нити в одном шве, помнишь? Либо порвёмся вместе, либо будем непобедимы. Господи, ты ведь Бэтмен! Мой герой. Мы всё ещё вместе, правда?

Резкая смена настроения — пусть так, это всё же лучше, чем драться с ним. Чем делать больно тому, кого совсем не хочешь обидеть. И кого так сложно простить за то, что он сделал, даже если в тот момент он себя не контролировал. Брюс медлил. Он не мог отделаться от мыслей, что в пяти метрах от него лежат мёртвые агенты Академии, один из которых безжалостно застрелен в спину, как и не мог оторваться от сияющих надеждой глаз, от бровей, которые то и дело ползли вверх, возбуждённо подрагивая, и… протянул руку.

Джон крепко пожал её, а потом дёрнул на себя, прижимаясь к Брюсу. С переполняющим его, переливающимся через край чувством облегчения и счастья. «Теперь всё будет хорошо», — думал Джон. Ведь Брюс не соврал, не увильнул от ответа, не промолчал, что причинило бы ему нестерпимую боль. Он до тошноты боялся этой боли, и если бы не события в Доме смеха, неизвестно, когда решился бы признаться в своих подозрениях. Теперь он спасён, ведь рядом с ним Бэтмен! Можно больше не беспокоиться за своё будущее. Джон счастливо улыбнулся, прикрыл глаза, теснее прижимаясь щекой.

А Брюс не мог пошевелиться. Всё происходящее напомнило ему событие недельной давности, в которое его разум тут же вцепился голодным волком. Но он с упорством твердил воспоминаниям: «Прочь, прочь, ПРОЧЬ» — и никак не мог заставить себя отстраниться.

— Джон, прости, что я сомневался в тебе. Только… эм… ладно, хватит уже… — бормотал Брюс, стараясь не смотреть на зелёную макушку и счастливую улыбку на пол-лица.  
— Ох, приятель, — Джон наконец-то отлип от него, отошёл в сторону и теперь рассматривал Брюса с головы до пят, без лишней скромности, даже не притворяясь, что просто смотрит, а не представляет его в костюме летучей мыши. — Даже не знаю, что сказать. Я так… я не… я тоже… Чёрт, ты самый лучший, кого мне доводилось встречать. Прости, что сомневался в тебе.  
— Так… ты мне поможешь найти Харли? — Брюс попытался вернуть разговор в нужное русло.  
— Конечно, Брюс! Конечно, я помогу тебе. Или мне лучше называть тебя — Бэтмен? — лукаво подмигнул Джон.  
— Э… нет, давай лучше, как в старые добрые, просто Брюс…  
— Жаль. Но раз тебе так хочется, Брюс так Брюс. Я не спорю. Я вообще с тобой практически не спорю, если ты не заметил. Подожди, я должен кое-что найти. Мой ножик, он куда-то подевался. Просто он всегда со мной, ну ты понимаешь… Ещё в Аркхеме я случайно нашёл его. Не то чтобы он мой талисман, но… в общем, неважно. Я куда-то его задевал… Пока оборонялся. Подожди, я сейчас найду. Всё равно у нас ещё есть время, — сбивчиво затараторил Джон. Он вертелся на месте, пока не начал метаться из угла в угол в поисках складного ножика.  
— Время? Джон… — Брюс напряжённо замер.  
— Наверное, обронил его тут… — Джон резко подвинул упавший фонарь, но под ним ничего не оказалось.

Тогда он опустился на колени рядом с женщиной-агентом, попытался перевернуть её, ухватился за плечи, потянул...

— Боже мой, Джон! Отойди от неё. Хватит.

Искусственным солнцем светила центральная лампа, и в её ярком свете Дом смеха казался нереальным, сотканным из света и теней. Даже кровь, не наступить в которую было практически невозможно, так много её растеклось вокруг, больше походила на реквизит. Указатели на до безумия полосатых стенах с тихим треском мигали, приглашая продолжить путешествие по «весёлому» лабиринту. Брюс прошёл по тёмному коридору вперёд, пока не наткнулся на потерянный ножик.

— Держи, — протянул его Джону. — И пойдём отсюда.  
— Нам некуда торопиться, — Джон моргнул, обрадовано схватил нож и спрятал в карман. — Я знаю, куда и когда приедет Харли. У нас ещё есть уйма времени. И я… Ну, в общем, я… хотел бы переодеться. Мне ужасно неловко, что я… я и так запачкал тебя, прости.

Он недовольно посмотрел на свою испачканную кровью рубашку, на руки в кровавых пятнах, потёр их безрезультатно, а потом смущённо поднял глаза на Брюса.

— Мне… неприятно… я… это чужое… — и снова нервно рассмеялся. Подавил в себе смешок. Хохотнул. Прижал окровавленные руки к губам, оставляя на них и на подбородке тёмные следы.  
— Джон! Не надо… — Брюс, пытаясь скрыть, насколько он расстроен и раздосадован, как можно мягче взял руки Джона в свои и убрал их от лица. Опустил вниз, удерживая, а потом, освободив лишь одну руку, за вторую молча, всем своим видом пресекая возможные возражения, повёл к выходу, чувствуя, как привычный мир принципов и клятв беспомощно сгорает в жутком пламени необратимости.

♣♣♣

— Какая красивая, обалдеть! — не смог скрыть восхищения Джон. Он ещё никогда не сидел в подобных машинах. Таких дорогих и сногсшибательных. «Даже Харли была бы в восторге», — отчего-то подумал он. — Если бы я знал, что у тебя такая машина, не стал бы угонять ту развалюху.

Он тут же бесцеремонно полез в бардачок и, не найдя ничего интересного, осмотрел дверцу, потрогал руль и даже коробку передач.

— Вот это да-а! И руль такой приятный, шелковистый на ощупь. Как… ты. Гладкий, тёплый. И наверняка такой же чувствительный к прикос…

Джон заткнулся, поймав на себе тяжёлый, укоризненный взгляд, а сам подумал: «Ну что такого?» В сущности, тогда он всего лишь помог Брюсу, когда ему было плохо и больно.

Он заметил, что Брюсу вообще не нравилось, когда его называли красивым, безумно красивым. Но почему? Джон никак не мог этого понять. Он ведь не обманывает, в отличие от некоторых, говорит, что думает, не льстит и не заискивает. Если бы Брюс почаще смотрелся в зеркало, а не гонялся за преступниками и не разгуливал с умным видом по своей корпорации, знал бы, насколько он фантастически, чертовски, как спрятанный в палате ножик, красив. Ну почему он такой зажатый? И такой идеальный…

Машина быстро неслась по дороге сквозь ночь, и огни Готэма неслись ей навстречу. От их сияния, резкого, жёсткого, совсем не похожего на приглушённое освещение Аркхема, стало нестерпимо и так ослепительно больно, что Джон прикрыл глаза… Вспоминая, как Брюс чуть не умер по его вине. Тот вечер, когда он дотащил его до своей комнаты. Ту ночь, когда никого, кроме них, не осталось в укрытии, потому что Харли придумала, где достать крутых боеприпасов, велев Джону присмотреть за Брюсом. То ли действительно боялась, что тот помрёт от травм, то ли временно хотела изолировать Джона от Бэйна. В ту ночь Джон впервые испугался не за себя.

♣♣♣

— Нет, нет, НЕТ, Бэйн…

Под железным взглядом Бэйна Джон прикусил язык. Ещё совсем недавно Бэйн чуть не придушил его на улице, подальше от Харли, за припаркованным грузовиком. Брюс как будто почуял неладное, вовремя оказавшись во дворе: выпрыгнул на них, словно чёрт из табакерки, неожиданно и лихо — ХА-ХА — и отвлёк на себя Бэйна.

Джон сделал пару шагов назад и, ссутулив плечи, украдкой посмотрел на Брюса, сплёвывающего кровь и поднимающегося с груды сваленных в кучу мусора, деревяшек и арматуры. Брюс, прихрамывая, двинулся навстречу противнику.

— Ты же знаешь, Джон не может себя контроли… — задыхаясь, проговорил он.

И снова упал, сражённый ударом кулака в грудь, а затем наотмашь по пояснице. Бэйн не дал ему отдышаться, легко, словно пёрышко, подбросив в воздух, ударил под дых. Брюс попытался извернуться, змеёй дотянуться до болевой точки в основании шеи Бэйна, но не успел, потому что был перевёрнут и с силой опущен животом на выставленное колено.

Брюс охнул, пытаясь вдохнуть ставший недоступным воздух. Из последних сил рванулся с колена, но его снова вздёрнули, приложив хорошенько спиной о камень, возле которого неровной стенкой росли белёсые грибы. Ладони проехались по их склизким шапочкам. В воздухе запахло прелой листвой и…

Бэйн снова сгрёб его в охапку и выкрутил руку так, что Брюс заорал, срываясь на хрип, другой рукой всё ещё пытаясь дотянуться до шеи соперника. Заметался, почувствовав, как стальные пальцы сжали подбородок — сдавят сильнее, и треснет кость.

— Если ещё раз, — чеканил слова вместе с ударами Бэйн. Он бил не по лицу, прекрасно понимая, что с разукрашенной физиономией вездесущий миллионер будет им бесполезен, и Харли ох как разозлится. — Хотя бы раз вмешаешься… помешаешь мне… разбираться… с этим… недоделком… с этим… имбецилом, чуть не погубившим дело, если хоть раз… я тебе шею сверну, и никакая Харли тебя не защитит.

Он, словно щенка, швырнул Брюса внутрь убежища, чуть не сбив им с ног Фриза, вышедшего на шум драки.

— Бэйн, — рявкнул Фриз почти одновременно с Харли.  
— Уймись, нам сегодня предстоит ещё одно очень важное дело, — Харли всего лишь повысила голос, хотя её лицо перекосилось от гнева, и от этого властного окрика Бэйн замер. — Брюс, ты там вообще жив?

Головы Брюс не поднял.

Сейчас больше всего на свете Джон хотел броситься к нему. Но вместо этого просто смотрел — остановившимся, влажным, страшным взглядом. Как отреагирует Харли? Что сделает Бэйн? И что подумает о нём Брюс, когда придёт в себя? В это мгновение, ненавидя себя за трусость, он мог только, не отрываясь, смотреть на друга, скребущего пальцами по полу и не находящего в себе сил даже приподняться.

— Джон, да помоги ты уже ему. Уложи куда-нибудь и пригляди за ним. Какого дьявола, Бэйн?!  
— А ты чего так за него переживаешь? Хочешь теперь богатого и знаменитого? На свадьбу пригласишь, дорогуша? — с подчёркнуто равнодушным лицом осведомился Бэйн.  
— Если ты не заткнёшься, я тебе проломлю череп, а потом сделаю так, что ты раз и навсегда покинешь наши ряды, а уж ребята мне в этом помогут, — она легко, словно ничего не весящую игрушку, перекинула тяжеленный молот из одной руки в другую. Посмотрела с презрением. — Не забывайся.  
— Ладно-ладно, — примирительно прорычал Бэйн. — В конце концов, у нас общая цель. Разобраться с ублюдками, убившими Загадочника. Я готов выдвигаться.  
— Тогда чего мы ждём? Ночь коротка, — веско заметил Фриз и направился к выходу. За ним последовали остальные.

Стоило им только скрыться, Джон тут же бросился к Брюсу.

— Ну давай, приятель, попробуем встать. Хватайся за руку.

Он закинул руку Брюса себе на плечо, поднапрягся, поднимаясь и чувствуя, как Брюс совсем не помогает ему. Висит, словно мешок с песком. Джон нахмурился, не получил ли Брюс сотрясение мозга.

— Ну, приятель, постарайся. Я тебя у себя положу. Там кровать есть, узкая правда, зато с матрасом. Фриз вон вообще на полу спит.

Путь до комнаты показался Джону бесконечным. Он пнул дверь ногой, ввалился в гулкую темноту и, не зажигая света, уложил Брюса прямо поверх старого, рваного одеяла, брошенного на пожелтевший, пахнущий сыростью матрас.

— Так, подожди-подожди-подожди… я сейчас… — успокаивал Джон и рванул из комнаты, на ходу обсуждая с Брюсом подробности, как будто тот мог слышать на расстоянии или читать мысли. — У Фриза есть медикаменты, я видел. Спирт точно есть. Ещё вата. И, может быть, даже йод. Думаю, он и не заметит, если я немножко возьму. Где-то здесь…

Он осмотрел помещение — какие-то коробки, холодильник с женой, мешки с чёрт его знает чем, пахнущим мерзко и тошнотворно. Аптечка. За холодильником, в самом углу. Джон схватил её, дрожащими пальцами расстёгивая плохо поддающиеся замки, достал спирт, вату, совсем не замечая, что пачкает её содержимое своими грязными руками. Бинты. Неизвестные таблетки, их он трогать не стал. Йод. Крышка была неплотно прикрыта, и по пальцам Джона растеклись тёмно-янтарные струйки. Схватив всё необходимое, он бросился прочь из странной холодной комнаты, к которой не подошёл бы даже на пушечный выстрел, если бы не беда с лучшим другом.

В темноте Брюс по-прежнему тихо стонал. Лучше ему, пока Джон бегал за лекарствами, не стало. Джон опустился рядом на колени и разложил на полу добычу. Первым делом он расстегнул рубашку. Пытаясь снять её как можно мягче, приподнял Брюса. Долго возился, но в итоге бросил перепачканную липкой грязью и кровью тряпку на пол. Помог ему сесть и опереться одним плечом о стену. Грудь, торс, бока, спина — всё было в кровоточащих ссадинах и начинающих темнеть синяках.

Дальше за рубашкой пришла очередь брюк, они тоже были в грязи, да к тому же порваны у щиколотки, их нужно было, как минимум, выстирать, а лучше — найти им замену. Но снять их оказалось ещё трудней: Брюс совсем ему не помогал.

— Чёрт, Брюс, — проскулил Джон. — Ты только не теряй сознание. Я сейчас. Я что-нибудь придумаю. Что мне делать?

Брюс попытался ответить, но вместо слов с шумом вырвался только стон.

— Ладно, ничего не говори. Лучше молчи, береги силы, — Джон нервничал и потому не мог себя заткнуть. — Сначала, наверное, нужно обработать спиртом. Только… так… с чего начать? Ссадины на груди… Нет, я… наверное, надо начать со спины, а потом ты ляжешь. Так? Правильно же? Сейчас я вылью немного спирта на спину, а ты потерпи, хорошо?

Брюс зашипел, когда холодные струйки едко пахнущей жидкости потекли по спине. Джон, как умел, ваткой собирал их и протирал синяки и кожу около ссадин. Однажды он видел, как в Аркхеме медсестра обрабатывала раны одному из пациентов. Джон попытался вспомнить, как это было, чтобы повторить, но он не был уверен, что память его не подводит, отчего нервничал ещё сильнее, пока не очнулся от протяжного стона и наконец-то выдавленных слов:  
— Джон, пожалуйста, не дави на рёбра… мне…  
— Брюс, прости, прости меня, — чуть не расплакался Джон, браня себя за нерадивость. Он вдруг понял, что делает всё слишком резко и неосторожно. Схватившись за голову, согнулся пополам, закрыв лицо, боясь пошевелиться, сделать Брюсу ещё больнее.  
— Джон, соберись и… просто…

Брюс сполз на кровать, зажмурившись.

— Я смогу… я сейчас… — попытался приободрить себя Джон.

Он достал ещё ваты и на этот раз обильно смочил её спиртом. И замер, как будто впервые увидел Брюса. Его мускулистое, подтянутое тело, красивые плечи и торс, в которые, должно быть, без ума влюблены все девушки Готэма, включая Кошку. Он даже Харли смог бы сразить — без раздражения и ревности, как о чём-то само собой разумеющемся, подумал Джон. Идеальный во всём, сошедший, словно с картинки, античный бог. Синяки совсем не уродовали его, но, глядя на них, Джон ощущал, как к горлу подступает звериная злость. Как таится внутри, ждёт своего часа. Он стиснул кулаки, представляя, как сворачивает толстую бычью шею Бэйна, а потом… заметил шрамы. Тонкие и длинные, грубые и звездообразные, извивающиеся, как стайки змей. Не поверил собственным глазам, прикоснулся пальцем, чтобы проверить — палец дотронулся до рубца, прошёлся сверху вниз, убеждаясь, что это именно то, что есть. Джон сглотнул. Откуда у миллионера, любимца девушек и светской публики, шрамы? Кто он такой на самом деле? Что с ним случилось, что его такое красивое, до безумия идеальное тело паутиной оплетено шрамами?

Джон с силой прогнал наваждение. Сначала нужно было помочь, а уже потом думать, фантазировать, представлять, но мысль, одна сумасшедшая догадка, зародившаяся уже давно, сигнальным огнём мигала в ночи и не давала отвести от себя глаз. Яркая и неотвратимая, как бэт-сигнал в тот вечер, когда они сидели в кафе и обсуждали девушек. Догадка, от которой на мгновение свело мышцы живота. Но он отбросил эту мысль, как ненужную сейчас, неподтверждённую, лишнюю, отвлекающую от того, что действительно важно.

И приступил к работе. С каждой последующей ссадиной цепенея всё меньше, делая всё аккуратнее и лучше. Только Брюс по-прежнему стонал и метался на узкой кровати, и приходилось силой придерживать его. Он был такой горячий и мокрый от пота и такой несчастный, что, покончив с обработкой ран и нанесением йода, Джон ласково погладил Брюса по щеке, а затем коснулся выступающей ключицы. Взял бинт, смочил спиртом и положил на раскалённый лоб.

— Брюс, ты только держись… Приятель, я тебя вылечу… Зря я, что ли, столько лет в лечебнице провёл, — рассмеялся собственной шутке Джон.

Но Брюс даже не улыбнулся, хотя он и раньше не часто улыбался его шуткам. Застонал, дыша прерывисто и тяжело. Наверное, получил ушиб лёгкого или, не дай бог, рёбра повреждены.

Джон сделал глубокий вдох — выдох, а потом, решившись, забрался на кровать так, что Брюс оказался между его ног, и, балансируя, осторожно опустился, прижимаясь коленями к его бёдрам. Бережно прощупал рёбра, каждый раз отдёргивая руки, когда Брюс кривился и стонал. Под пальцами были кровоподтёки — не удивительно, что Брюс так реагировал на прикосновения. Но рёбра, кажется, были целы.

Он хотел, чтобы его другу не было так больно. Самому лучшему другу на свете. Единственному, кто стал его слушать, кто говорил с ним, не смеясь в лицо и не обзывая дебилом, кто жертвовал собой ради него... Джон просто хотел, чтобы прямо сейчас ему не было так плохо. Он вдруг вспомнил, как однажды Харли сделала с ним кое-что, что успокоило его, когда он забылся и повёл себя чересчур эмоционально. Так он тогда назвал своё поведение, в то время как Харли дала ему более вескую характеристику — истерика. То ли в шутку, то ли просто ей было скучно, а он перешёл все границы. Они не целовались — и это было обиднее всего. Она просто стянула с него штаны и сделала с ним то, что ещё никто и никогда не делал для него. Только он сам себе при помощи рук длинными, невыносимо однообразными ночами в Аркхеме. Её ласки нельзя было назвать нежными, ему было больно и приятно одновременно, а потом, когда всё довольно быстро закончилось, она вытерла уголки губ, усмехнулась и выставила его из своей комнаты.

Но сейчас... надо было сделать всё мягко и ласково, чтобы Брюс забыл про боль и не жмурился так отчаянно, не скрипел зубами так сильно, не был таким несчастным. Можно было попробовать руками, просто повторить нехитрые движения, какими он доводил себя до оргазма, но он посмотрел на свои руки — грязные, в ссадинах и потёках йода — и ужаснулся. Он забыл их помыть!

Джон взвыл, вслух обзывая себя последними словами. Посмотрел на стену, увешанную фотографиями улыбающегося, грустного, серьёзного, одинокого, такого разного, но ни на одной из них не страдающего от боли Брюса, и… осторожно, стараясь не задеть грязными руками кожу, стянул с Брюса трусы. И задохнулся, чувствуя, как стремительно твердеет у него в штанах.

— Успокойся, Джон, ты должен думать не о себе. Просто успокойся, даже если он такой красивый… везде. Просто везде, — в полный голос воскликнул Джон и тут же зажал себе рот. — Дыши глубже, глубже и…

А что если… вдруг ему не понравится? Вдруг он разозлится? Потом, когда придёт в себя, когда вспомнит. Ладно, всегда можно сказать, что это был всего лишь сон, и Джон окончательно принял решение.

Сердце чуть не выпрыгнуло из груди, когда он губами коснулся члена, ощутив, как Брюс вздрогнул, отреагировав на прикосновение, но ничего не сказал, даже глаз не открыл и не приподнялся.

Брюс был таким… гладким, чистым, солоноватым, ошеломительно приятным на вкус, что Джону от мыслей, как сильно он хочет узнать о Брюсе ещё больше, о его реакциях на ласки и чувствительных местах, стало оглушительно жарко.

— Ты такой потрясающий, — прошептал он и медленно взял член Брюса в рот. Сантиметр за сантиметром ощущая его всё отчётливее в себе, всё глубже.

Стараясь не помогать себе руками, чтобы не запачкать Брюса, он ласкал его языком, но не так резко и болезненно, как это делала Харли, а словно ему досталась на ужин его любимая карамелька — редкое, почти эксклюзивное удовольствие в Аркхеме. Облизывал каждый миллиметр поднимающейся плоти, всё время возвращаясь к головке, то обхватывая её губами, то проводя по ней языком, пока не услышал стон, так разительно не похожий на стон боли. Поднял голову и недоуменно посмотрел на Брюса. Тот лежал, запрокинув голову и прикрыв лицо рукой. Кажется, он не вполне понимал, что с ним происходит. Он был в полудрёме, с закрытыми глазами. Вторая рука комкала одеяло.

Джон улыбнулся, испытав жуткое облегчение: Брюсу было уже не так плохо. И снова приник к нему, оттолкнув нетерпеливую руку, потянувшуюся к члену в попытке самостоятельно продолжить прерванное удовольствие. Рука дёрнулась обратно, но Джон, обхватив запястье, удержал её. Прижал к кровати.

Ему хотелось, чтобы его Брюс наслаждался как можно дольше, и в то же время он боялся, что тот устанет, измучается. Он чувствовал, как влажный член легко скользит у него во рту и старался мягко обсасывать его, не затягивая процесс. Ощущал взбухшие от напряжения вены и, закрыв глаза, не мог не думать о том, что его друг здесь и сейчас принадлежит только ему. Джон и Брюс. Как две нити в одном шве — не разделить, не повредив шов. Как два чувства — боль и удовольствие, связанные воедино. Неразрывно переплетённые счастье и страдание. Сначала страдал Джон, давным-давно, как будто в прошлой жизни, в том месте, которое считал своим злополучным, единственным домом, куда однажды пришёл Брюс и впервые показал ему, что значит быть по-настоящему счастливым. Не одиноким. Сегодня страдала его половинка, и Джон не собирался оставлять Брюса один на один с болью.

Когда Брюс кончил, Джон аккуратно вытер сперму, поднёс использованную вату к носу, вдохнул, стараясь запомнить запах. Вернул на место трусы, помучился пару минут с одеялом, вытаскивая его из-под расслабившегося и засыпающего Брюса, укрыл его, устроившись рядом на полу. Вместе на одной кровати они точно не поместились бы, а Брюсу нужно было хорошенько выспаться.

Сначала Джон тихо сидел, прислушиваясь к темноте, а потом просунул руку под одеяло, нащупал горячие пальцы и заключил их в свою ладонь, сжал несильно, да так и задремал, внезапно почувствовав изнеможение.

♣♣♣

— Джон, нам нужно серьёзно поговорить, — из воспоминаний его выдернул голос Брюса. Не сердитый, но и не мягкий.

Они были в машине, а не в их тайном убежище. Ехали куда-то в ночь, а не держали друг друга за руку под одеялом. Ощущение тепла на ладони стремительно растворялось, отдаваясь мягкими покалываниями в пальцах. Джон отчётливо помнил, что именно он почувствовал, когда проснулся. Это были пальцы Брюса, сжавшие его пальцы в ответ. Правда, Брюс тогда крепко спал и вряд ли сделал это осознанно.

Джон ощутил жар в ушах. «Наверняка опять покраснели», — с досадой подумал он.

— Давай не сейчас, а? Я помню, ты сказал, что нам предстоит серьёзный разговор, но не сейчас. Брюс, пожалуйста, не сейчас, — растерявшись, пробормотал Джон.

Он всё ещё был под влиянием воспоминаний.

Посмотрел на свои руки — такие же грязные, как и в ту ночь, только совсем по-другому. Цвет был другим. Не серо-угольный, а красный, как улыбки клоунов. Он никогда — НИКОГДА — не будет таким же чистым, желанным, притягательным, как Брюс. И Брюс никогда не захочет наверняка узнать, что произошло в ту ночь. Было ли всё случившееся правдой или странным, диким сном. Просто побрезгует. Джон отвернулся, стараясь скрыть своё смущение, свою злость, своё негодование на самого себя. И засмеялся, схватив себя кончиками пальцев за переносицу, стараясь не поддаться очередной истерике.

— Джон, — тихо позвал Брюс. — С тобой всё в порядке?  
— Нет. Со мной никогда ничего не бывает в порядке. Правда весело? Обхохочешься, — ответ получился чересчур резким. И злым.

Брюс не ответил, лишь посмотрел вопросительно и грустно.

— Прости, прости, пожалуйста, — не выдержал Джон, виновато улыбнулся и отвернулся к окну.

Вокруг них разрастался небоскрёбами Готэм. Брюс вёл машину по незнакомым улицам, всё дальше углубляясь к центру. Остановился напротив торгового центра, вокруг которого пестрела беспокойная толпа.

— Подожди меня в машине, я скоро.  
— А как же… — начал было Джон.  
— Ты же не хочешь напугать посетителей? Посмотри, ты весь в крови. Обещаешь, что просто посидишь тут?

Джон сначала нахмурился, а потом кивнул. В конце концов, Брюс, как всегда, прав. Он давно к этому привык. Даже если Брюс не прав, он всё равно прав.

— Конечно, приятель, — сказал он, повеселев. Впервые после пребывания в Аркхеме ему купят одежду, а не украдут. Это было забавно.

Казалось, что Брюса не было целую вечность. От скуки Джон исследовал машину и даже успел загрустить, пока под водительским сиденьем не обнаружилась маленькая пустая записная книжка и ручка. Тут-то ему в голову и пришла гениальная мысль — оставить Брюсу послание, спрятав его между сидений или в бардачке. Вот будет умора, когда Брюс обнаружит записку. Джон долго не думал — вырвал листок, по центру нарисовал сердце с маленькой звёздочкой внутри, от которой во все стороны расходились лучи. Под звездой написал имя «Брюс». А чуть выше, над сердцем, нарисовал Бэтмена и подписал рядом крупным, неровным, угловато-детским почерком: «Ты оберегаешь меня за пределами Аркхема. Живёшь в моём сердце, защищая его. Потому что ты мой друг. И мой свет. Я всегда буду тебя любить».  
Он вчетверо сложил листок и спрятал в бардачке, записную книжку сунув себе в карман, — на память.

— У тебя улучшилось настроение?

От неожиданности Джон подскочил на месте.

— Ну и зачем так пугать? — прищурился он.  
— Извини, — смутился Брюс.  
— Ну, давай, показывай, что там?  
— Потерпи. Не здесь.  
— А где? — не унимался Джон. — Дай хоть посмотреть.  
— Нет. Ты сейчас и новую одежду заляпаешь. Я знаю один мотель, оттуда совсем недалеко до места встречи. Там ты примешь душ и переоденешься.  
— Спасибо, — вкрадчиво прошептал Джон и снова уставился в окно. Он прислонился лбом к стеклу и закрыл глаза, представляя, как много дней спустя Брюс обнаружит его послание. И тихонько захихикал.

♣♣♣

— Ты там ещё долго? — Брюс сидел на кровати в маленьком номере, прислушиваясь к шуму воды в ванной.

В номере пахло заказанной пиццей и… стариной.

Присоседившийся к заправке мотель походил на древнего, доживающего свой век в нищете старика — скрипел вздутыми половицами, ворчал ржавыми батареями, пах дешёвыми сигаретами. Наверное, ему было столько же лет, сколько и городу, его породившему. Брюс однажды уже был здесь — выслеживал преступников, занимающихся распространением наркотиков. В соседнем номере всё и произошло — столкновение, быстрая схватка, звонок Гордону. Обычная работа, ничего примечательного.

Зато с Джоном всё было примечательно и не так, как со всеми. Даже прямо сейчас, потому что его зеленоволосый друг пулей вылетел из ванной, растрёпанный и нервный. В тусклом свете единственной лампы его волосы влажно блестели, на шее и руках больше не было следов крови. Зато старая, покрытая бурыми пятнами одежда всё ещё была на нём.

— Почему…  
— Брюс, я не могу… не могу это принять. Не могу это надеть. Оно… такое… я не могу. Прости. Пойдём лучше ещё прокатимся, пиццу поедим на улице. Здесь душно.

И выскочил из номера.

Брюс догнал его у машины. С фирменным пакетом одежды в одной руке и пиццей в другой.

— Ты… что ты творишь, Джон? Ты же сам хотел переодеться, просил…  
— Я не просил тебя покупать мне НАСТОЛЬКО дорогие вещи. Думаешь, я ценники не умею читать? Здесь же целое состояние! — взвился Джон, тыча пальцем в пакет.

Брюс посмотрел на пакет в своей руке, а потом на Джона. Положил коробку с пиццей на капот и подцепил двумя пальцами шёлковую малахитового цвета рубашку — специально для него искал этот цвет! — и мягкие на ощупь брюки.

— Я думал, тебе понравится…  
— Да мне безумно, нереально, обалдеть как нравится, мне никогда так одежда не нравилась, просто… посмотри на меня… я же… я помну её, как только надену. И всё будет испорчено. Или заляпаю… Или…

Он прислонился к машине и уставился на вдаль уходящие поля за заправкой, тянущиеся до самого горизонта, на котором лениво перемигивался огнями встречных машин Готэмский мост. Над ними висело безликое ночное небо. Без звёзд, без луны. А вокруг не было ни души. Мотель утопал во тьме — горело лишь маленькое окошко на первом этаже, где видела десятый сон притомившаяся за день пожилая управляющая.

Это было нечестно — покупать ему такое. Джон опять подумал о том, что, сколько бы он ни мылся, он никогда не будет таким, как Брюс. От этого чувства жадными, склизкими щупальцами сдавливало грудь отчаяние, так похожее на то место, в котором они оказались: извечное, как мир, одинокое, как невидимая луна в небе, брошенное, как обесценившаяся монета.

Джон вздрогнул, почувствовав внезапное тепло. Его обняли. Без слов. Без вопросов. Мягко и бережно.

— Брюс, я не могу…

Одна рука обхватила его спину и плечи, а вторая начала медленно расстёгивать одну пуговицу рубашки за другой.

— Что ты делаешь?  
— Помогаю тебе переодеться, — прошептал Брюс.  
— Ты…

Джон замер, потому что после пуговиц щёлкнул замок брючного ремня, поползла вниз молния ширинки. Моргнул, пытаясь сложить дважды два. Брюс что, вот так просто разденет его на улице и переоденет в новый костюм? И сдавленно охнул, когда ладонь прижалась к его члену.

Джон почувствовал, как его уши пылают.

— Ты знаешь, что я тогда сделал? Я думал, ты... — голос Джона дрогнул. Он хитро прищурился, стараясь не выдать, как опасно быстро колотится его сердце, подался вперёд, теснее к успокаивающей крепкой руке. — Брюс, ты на меня не злишься?  
— Не злюсь. Но я не уверен, что готов это обсуждать. Я просто хочу ответить тебе тем же.

В воздухе повисла неловкая пауза.

Наверное, Брюс сам не верил в то, что делает, потому что в его глазах Джон прочитал сомнение.

— Это всё вовсе не обязательно, — устало пробормотал Джон.  
— Почему ты не хочешь переодеться?  
— Потому что это неправильно, чтобы такой, как я… Это как… как… на никому не нужную, покусанную блохами дворнягу нацепить золотой ошейник.  
— Джон, ты не дворняга, а эти вещи — не ошейник. Это мой подарок. Тебе. Я думал, ты обрадуешься. Тебе ведь нравится всё яркое и красивое.  
— Ты на меня обиделся? — раздражённо бросил Джон.  
— Нет, не обиделся. Скажи, что я делаю не так? Я пытаюсь тебе помочь, но всё время делаю что-то не так. Ты ведь хотел быть неотразимым…  
— И поэтому ты держишь руку на моём члене? Потому что я неотразимый? — нервно рассмеялся Джон.

Если Брюс хотел с ним поиграть, то это была какая-то странная игра. До одурения обидная.

— Я… — Брюс окончательно смутился, а потом резко стянул с Джона штаны и опустился на корточки.  
— Ты что делаешь? Не надо! Стой!

Но Брюс, глубоко вдохнув прохладный ночной воздух, едва касаясь, поцеловал нежную кожу внизу живота, помедлил, а потом оставил второй поцелуй в основании члена. Помогая себе руками, взял его осторожно в рот, неглубоко. Он должен был показать Джону, что нуждается в нём и что может быть благодарным за добро, которое тот ему сделал. Это было чертовски глупо — выбранный им способ. И, скорее всего, завтра утром он пожалеет об окончательно уничтоженной дистанции между ними. Но сейчас… Он ведь не... Просто он разгадал, если не всё, то хотя бы часть того, что происходило с Джоном сегодня. Во всяком случае, ему так казалось.

От неумелых, влажных и таких ласковых прикосновений тело Джона покрылось гусиной кожей. Он зажмурился, стесняясь собственной реакции и того, что Брюсу, должно быть, не очень приятно трогать его губами там. Он вспомнил, каким гладким был его друг, и… задохнулся, когда Брюс пальцами поиграл с дорожкой зелёных волос, растущих от самого пупка до паха, а потом провёл по ним языком снизу вверх. Джон руками закрыл лицо, теряясь в собственных ощущениях: от мыслей о Брюсе, от прикосновений, от того, какими внезапно нежными оказались эти губы, рассказывавшие ему столько серьёзных вещей о мире и принципах.

А потом его слегка отодвинули в сторону, открыли машину и мягко толкнули в грудь. Джон шлёпнулся на сидение и от неожиданности неуклюже опрокинулся на спину. Приподнялся на локтях и неуверенно потянулся обратно к Брюсу. Джон хотел, чтобы Брюс поцеловал его, но боялся попросить, ведь он не был девушкой и уж тем более не был Кошкой.

Но такие неуместные сейчас мысли тут же вылетели из головы, когда Брюс снова взял _его_ в рот. И Джон забыл обо всём на свете. Он дышал всё чаще и стонал уже в голос, чувствуя, что ещё немного и кончит. Это было потрясающе, хотелось чувствовать происходящее бесконечно долго, но он старался всё сделать как можно быстрее, засунув себе пальцы в рот и прикусив их зубами. Если бы это только были пальцы Брюса! Их можно было бы облизать, один за другим... Потому что сейчас так сильно хотелось прикоснуться к нему в ответ, но он не знал, имеет ли право, не рассердится ли Брюс. Лавина фантазий, смешавшись с реальными ощущениями, увлекала Джона в головокружительную пропасть. Но Брюс вдруг замедлился, а потом и вовсе остановился.

— Брюс, нет, не останавливайся, я сейчас… ещё немного, — умоляюще выдохнул Джон.  
— Ты хочешь быстро? — краснея, прошептал Брюс.  
— Я просто… — промямлил Джон. — Тебе ведь, наверное, не очень приятно. Я знаю, ты думаешь, что должен мне, но...

Всё внутри Джона перевернулось. А вдруг это правда? Вдруг Брюсу совсем не нравится то, что он делает, и теперь он остановится насовсем? И Джон умрёт, как только это произойдёт.

— Я всё испортил? — упавшим голосом прошептал Джон. Уголки его губ поползли вниз.  
— Джон, — Брюс накрыл ладонью его рот. — Успокойся, я просто хочу сделать тебе приятно.  
— Почему?

Белые, прохладные, как сама ночь, пальцы обхватили пальцы Брюса, отодвигая их ото рта, но не отпуская.

— Просто хочу и всё. Без почему. Ты можешь хоть раз не задавать мне вопросы?  
— Тогда можно я тебя кое о чём попрошу?  
— Валяй, — вздохнул Брюс, устраиваясь удобнее на земле и совсем не обращая внимания на холод, идущий от нее.  
— Поцелуй меня.  
— Нет.  
— Можешь просто чмокнуть.  
— Нет.  
— В щёку.  
— Нет. Джон, просто помолчи. Я никогда этого не делал и тоже чувствую себя странно…  
— Я не чувствую себя странно.  
— Джон! — твёрдо остановил его Брюс. Наклонился, ласково подув на дорожку волос внизу живота, прижав ладони к бёдрам.

И Джон не выдержал, тихонько застонал, запрокинув голову назад, дыша через рот от ярких, пульсирующих, мучительно-прекрасных ощущений, поднимающихся от паха к горлу и мощным водопадом срывающихся в ноги. Его бёдра и колени неистово дрожали.

— Брю-ю-юс, — он захлебнулся собственным голосом, кончая ему в рот.

Какое-то время Джон лежал без мыслей, без самого себя в обессилившем теле, полностью откинувшись на оба сидения.

— Ты в порядке? — спросил он тишину, осознавая, что из глаз текут слёзы.

Брюс завозился. Джон не видел, что он там делает, и ждал ответ, затаив дыхание. Вместо ответа к его ноге прижалась горячая щека.

Джон не знал, сколько времени прошло, сколько они вот так пробыли в тишине почерневшего мира, словно приклеившись друг к другу, — он лишь боялся пошевелиться, спугнуть притихшую летучую мышку.

— Тебе опять нужно в душ, — безапелляционно заявил Брюс, когда Джон рискнул приподняться и коснуться его волос.  
— Тогда пусти меня.  
— И мне тоже.  
— Брюс, всё хорошо?

Джон, не отрываясь, смотрел поверх затылка Брюса на угол заправки, проступающий сквозь черноту ночи, сверлил взглядом до серых точек перед глазами.

— Да.  
— Не бросай меня.  
— Джон?  
— Не отдавай меня им.  
— Джон, я с тобой.

Ладонь легла на затылок, притянула, и Джон забыл, что хотел сказать, потому что в этот момент, когда слова чуть не сорвались с губ, его поцеловали. В губы. Долгим, тягучим, липким, словно жвачка, поцелуем. Тёплым, словно живой костёр в ночи.

— Вообще-то я не гей, — зачем-то сказал Брюс, когда они уже поднимались по лестнице к номеру.  
— Я ничего такого и не думал, — абсолютно искренне ответил Джон. — Я тоже. И мне всё ещё нравится Харли. Но уже гораздо, гораздо меньше…  
— Заткнись, — сердито бросил Брюс.

И Джон расхохотался. Как смеются самые обычные парни.

Вне сомнения, это был его Брюс и только его.

♣♣♣

— Теперь я твой самый красивый друг. Маленький принц, — резюмировал он, вертясь у зеркала в новой рубашке, брюках и жилетке. — И знаешь, что?  
— Что? — попытался сохранить серьёзность Брюс, проверяя бэт-передатчик.  
— Я, оказывается, совсем не против немного помять рубашку, — возбуждённый собственной затеей, улыбнулся Джон.

Его глаза смеялись, когда он заглянул Брюсу в лицо, а затем чмокнул в нос, забрав бэт-передатчик и бросив его на постель. Обнял, даже сильнее, чем в Доме смеха, и прошептал одно единственное слово: «Спасибо».

«За то, что ты есть», — добавил он уже про себя.


End file.
